Serendipity
by Promises Kept
Summary: It was a fortunate accident that day... ‘Why?’ you may ask. Well, it was the day Lilly Truscott met Oliver Oken. An AU, FutureFic. HIATUS: until further notice.
1. Chapitre I

**Disclaimer:** A girl can dream of owning the multi-million dollar empire belonging to Disney, can't she?

**A/N: A small little story that I had decided to write during my vacation. I hope you enjoy, and please review! **

"Julie, it isn't that big of a deal, okay. Just page me when the shipping comes in, and remember to call Finn in marketing too once it comes in." Lilly took a deep breath and looked down at her friend/secretary sitting down at her oak desk. She sent the small red-head a knowing smile then started to saunter down the wide hallway to her office. She stopped for a second and turned back towards the willowy girl.

"Oh, and Juls? Don't look so desperate when he comes back too." She winked at her then continued, "I know for a fact that the guy likes you."

She chucked once she saw Julie smile widely, and then continued back on track to get to her office. It had been a long day and she couldn't wait to get back to her apartment later on that evening. She closed the door once she reached her stop and ran forward to the large, leather desk-chair. The short blonde plopped herself down on the chair and proceeded to kick off her black pumps.

Lilly sighed in relief once her feet were free from the clutched of the evil high-heeled shoes. She rested her head back and started to run her fingers through her long golden locks. She smiled and rested her feet on the top of the large wooden desk that belonged to her, completely aware of the papers that were scattered everywhere on top of it. She turned her head to the window gazing out at the beautiful view of the city, admiring the atmosphere of New York City and Washington Square Park.

"Finally, some peace and quiet, and some well deserved Lilly time." She closed her eyes for a few moments and taking in calming, cleansing breaths enjoying her tiny break from the constant hassles of her job. She loved her occupation as an executive writer and part-time assistant at the eco-friendly, outdoor sports magazine, but sometimes a girl's got to take a break and get some breathing time for herself.

She opened her baby-blues and scanned the immensely large office around her. The beige walls were covered with several photographed scenery pictures of her hometown of Malibu, and one, a picture of a person surfing on a wave was placed behind her desk. All the lights were off within the room and the only source of light was from the sun outside the window and the computers screensaver. She let out a soft laugh as she saw the fish swim across the screen.

After a momentary second of watch the clown fish swim around the pixilated reef she took a look down at her desk and noticed the un-godly mess of papers scattered everywhere -- Shipping forms, _post-it_ notes with chicken scratch written on it, and candid photos of multiple outdoor actives.

Realizing that later on in the week she'd have to clean the pig sty she wrote a quick note upon the blue _post-it_ pad and slapped it onto the corner of her computer screen. "There." She smiled lightly at the accomplishment she had done. Reality dawned on the short blonde when she realized she hadn't had something to drink in over two hours. Touching her hand to her throat and rubbing it slightly, she noticed how parched she had become in the two hour time frame.

Stretching her legs out across the desk for the second, she pulled back and placed her bare feet on the rough carpeted, gray floor. 'Guess it's time to get myself a coffee', she thought as she stood up straight from the leather chair and walked towards the door. Her hand on the cold, silver doorknob she turned to her right and grabbed the faux Burberry purse off the coat rack before opening the door and walking towards Julie's desk.

"Hey, I'm heading over to Starbucks for a coffee. Want one?"

"Umm, sure." Julie smiled at her friend before giving her the order, "Make it a tall French roast, please. Oh, and decaf. I'm trying to cut down on my caffeine intake."

Lilly laughed at her request of decaf, remember how hyper the caffeine can make her and grinned before heading towards the office elevators.

Before returning to her task at hand of organizing meeting hours, Julie turned towards Lilly walking away and realized something was missing from her blonde co-workers ensemble. Julie laughed really loudly and heartedly before calling out towards the girl getting on the elevator.

"Hey Lils!"

Lilly turned back again in the direction of Julie's girly and cheerful voice, then pressed the hold button for the elevator doors.

"What is it?"

"Don't you think you're forgetting something?"

Lilly made a mental note of things she had with her--purse, wallet, money, cell-phone, pager… after a second or two she looked at the girl calling her name, confused on what she could have possibly forgotten.

"What?" Lilly asked puzzled and sheer confusion written all over her face.

The blonde beauty could hear her friend laugh once again then stop.

"Your shoes might to helpful when walking down the street."

Lilly took a look down at her feet, and realized that she had begun to walk out of the company with absolutely no shoes on! She looked back towards Julie with a shocked expression, and then ran out of the elevator, back towards her office; the sound of Julie's laughing following her the whole way. She had been so relaxed and comfortable inside the closed room without her shoes on, that she had completely forgotten them under her desk when she got ready to leave.

Julie was having herself a laughing fit over at her desk, as passing co-workers looked at her, wondering if she was alright. Small tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes as she laughed like a hyena.

Lilly returned after a couple of minutes with her black pumps donning her feet as she turned and walked in the direction of the elevator once again, ignoring Julie's snickers as she passed by.

Wiping the tears from her hazel eyes, Julie called back out to the embarrassed blonde. "Wow, Lils…"

"Shut Up."

**A/N: Just a thought that was floating around my head recently, so I felt that I should put it down on paper and share it. I apologize if Lilly's a bit OC; I'm trying to work on that.**

**Yep, and as for the shoe thing... it happened to me. When I went to NYC last year, I was leaving the hotel with my sister to go sightseeing when she realized that I forgot to put shoes on when we left the room. Haha, guess that answers the question why people in the lobby were giving me odd looks. :P **

**Anywho, Hope you liked it, and please review. I'll be waiting to hear your feed-back on this chapter. I'll try and update soon.**


	2. Capitolo II

_**Disclaimer: **_Once again I don't own Hannah Montana, Starbucks or Mountain Equipment Co-Op; to be honest I'm not even sure that there is a MEC in NYC… I think it's actually just a Canadian business. _CRAP! _Oh well, it's my story.

**_A/N: _Well, here is the second chapter that I slaved away at for all last night. I really wasn't all too sure if I liked the way I ended ch. 1, so hopefully you'll like this one. I'm a little iffy about it but, what the 'Hey'.**

**So, enough with the chatter, here is the second installment.**

* * *

Lilly walked her way through the lobby of the 'Mountain Equipment Co-Op Magazine' all the while keeping her eyes glued to the revolving doors straight on ahead.

"Hey, Lilly!"

The blue-eyed journalist turned her head in the direction of her name being called, smiling at the receptionist who had yelled her name. Lilly normally would have gone over to speak with Audrey, but seeing as the brunette had just picked up the phone, she decided that just a wave and wide smile would suffice for now. Audrey smiled and waved right on back, then returned to writing down the message that was given to her through the telephone, leaving Lilly to start walking to her destination again.

Pushing on the glass revolving door, making her way to the outside world, Lilly was greeted by the cool spring air as she walked outside making a left turn down the side walk. It was a Tuesday afternoon, so Lilly was happy to see very few people walking down the pavement way as she picked up pace, and started to speed walk towards Starbucks. She smiled at friendly pedestrians walking past her, but not uttering a single word.

Lilly hugged her arms slightly when she felt a slight cool breeze touch her bare arms, and wished she had brought her pea coat along with her. The weather of NY was much different then the hot summer air of Malibu that she was use to. It had been a whole year since she moved, but still the change in temperature was something she still wasn't familiar with. She missed the hot, beach weather that she grew up with, and she missed her family too, but most of all she missed the times she spent surfing. She'd spend mostly all her time out on the water doing tricks and anything she could teach herself. She'd be up at 9am and surf till dinner time, only coming out of the ocean to grab a snack from the 'Surf Shack'.

The 22 year-old Malibu child sighed mentally realizing that it had been over a year since she last went out on the water with her waxed up board. She had brought it with her when she moved, but she hadn't found the time out of her busy schedule to go down the beach and surf. _'I'll ask Kyle if I can take the two days off next week, during—'_ her thought was suddenly interrupted by the hard grasp of someone's rough hands on her bare arms jerking her backwards into the strangers chest as she was shaken back to reality.

"Watch out!"

Lilly blinked in shock, her heart pounding in her chest, unaware on what had just happened as she saw two cars speed down the road. It hit her like a big, yellow school bus; this stranger just saved her life! She should be dead right now.

"Wow… Umm… Th-Thanks…" Lilly muttered trying to keep her breathing under control. Putting her hand up to heart, she realized that her back was still up against the stranger's chest. While her body still trembled, she pushed herself to turn around and look at her savior.

The man was tall, maybe about 4 or 5 inches tall than she was and around her age. With messy brown hair, and noticeably matching dark brown eyes he could easily pass as the 'Tall, Dark and Handsome' type. He wore a white dress shirt, and a loosened blue and black, striped tie with black dress slacks. He looked as though he had just come from work or something similar; an interview perhaps? The deep sounding chuckle from him broke her out of trance and she blushed a shade a pink.

"You okay there?"

"Ye-Yeah. Just a little shaken up still is all." She gave him a small smile, "I'll be fine."

"You sure?" She could tell he took notice to her trembling voice, as well, her shaking hands playing with the wide, black belt around her white blouse.

"Yeah." She came off more confident and sure of herself this time. "I'd better get going. Things to do… Well, it was nice meeting you." She laughed, "Umm, not under these circumstances, but it was still nice meeting you." And before she could embarrass herself anymore, Lilly made a quick exit and left the confused and dumbfounded man behind.

--

Opening the door to the franchise, Lilly made her way to the front counter were an employee, dressed in a green apron, awaited. Lilly smiled at the young blonde teenager. She exchanged pleasantries with the young man before giving him her order.

"I'd like one tall French roast. Decaf please, and one grande Verona. Thank you."

"For here or to go?"

"To go, please."

The man gave the barista her order, and Lilly smiled sweetly at both of them. While waiting for the two drinks, Lilly pulled out a chair from an empty table and sat herself down. There, she sat quietly and waited patiently; Drumming her red painted fingernails across the metal table top. After several minutes, the barista announced her order and Lilly stood up and walked back to the counter to collect the hot coffees.

She muttered a polite 'Thank You' to the older female who gave her the drink in a take-out carrying tray. Taking the pulp board tray, Lilly turned around and started to walk out in the direction that she came. Shuffling her feet out the front door, Lilly started walking, carefully, back the office… eager to tell Julie about the eventful encounter she had with the good-looking stranger; the _very_ good-looking stranger who saved _her life_.

Making her way along the sidewalk, she stumbled on a raised piece of pavement and fell forward. Preparing herself for the impact that would come, Lilly closed her eyes and tried holding the tray above her head, as not to fall out of her hands. Before she fell to the cement-covered ground, someone reached out and grabbed her.

Taking a second to process what had just happened, and why she hadn't hit the pavement a voice broke her thoughts as before.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." The voice had a hint of laughter in it, and in an instant Lilly recognized it.

* * *

**_A/N:_ Hope you liked it… it was a little difficult to end on a cliffy. (I've never done it before) But none the less I do think the encounter was something that could possibly happen. SO I hope you enjoyed it.**

**A large thanks to everyone who is reading this, or has put this story on their favorites or alert list; it's an honor. I LOVE everyone who is even taking the time to read this story. You really don't understand how happy it makes me.**

**As well, a special thank-you to HerioneAddict and bahjcb for being the first two to review, It really means a lot and as an extended thank-you I'm willing to give you both a special gift; it can be a small drabble, songfic or oneshot with a pairing and plot of your choice of your choice. Just send me a message or review with the details.**


	3. capítulo III

**Disclaimer: **I no own. So you no sue.

**A/N: I apologize for not updating last Wednesday like I normally would. Biology is just becoming such a pain in the arse and I had a huge essay that I had to write on organ donations. As a result, I wasn't able to write this chapter as soon as I had though.**

**Well, it's up now and I hope you like it. Please Review.**

_

* * *

__Making her way along the sidewalk, she stumbled on a raised piece of pavement and fell forward. Preparing herself for the impact that would come, Lilly closed her eyes and tried holding the tray above her head, as not to fall out of her hands. __Before she fell to the cement-__covered ground, someone reached out and grabbed her._

_Taking a second to process what had just happened, and why she hadn't hit the pavement a voice broke her thoughts as before._

"_We've got to stop meeting like this." The voice had a hint of laughter in it, and in an instant Lilly recognized it._

His strong arms steadied her; she got proper footing on the ground once again and not for a second did she break eye contact with her hero from before.

"I…uh…"

"Are you okay?" Lilly blinked, breaking the brown on blue contact, and shook her head.

"Peachy. I just tripped and you saved me… again." Lilly mental slapped herself for sounding so stupid. _'This guy must think I'm a complete idiotic klutz.'_

The man smiled at her when he noticed how flustered she had become and in response Lilly's cheeks turned a shade of red.

"The name's Oliver. Oliver Oken."

"Lilly. Lilly Truscott," She was mocking him and Oliver caught on and winced.

She stuck her hand out for him to shake and was welcomed by a strong, firm, handshake. She frowned slightly as the handshake reminded her of one that you would receive at a job interview. Leaving her feeling slightly offended. _'Was this the way he greeted all women?_'

"You can let go of my hand now."

He looked down at their hands and noticed that he hadn't let go. He quickly pulled his hand back and ran it through his mop of hair and smiled at her, hoping not to seem so embarrassed.

"Look, I have to get going back to work," She took a step back from Oliver, "You have a knack for saving my life, so maybe I'll see you again sometime." She turned in the direction of the office and started to walk away from him once again.

"Can I walk you?"

Lilly turned around and looked at Oliver with a shocked look on her face, wondering what prompted him to ask her that.

Oliver laughed nervously and stuck his hands in his pockets before talking again. "I mean if you don't mind… I just-"

"Sure."

"Wait. What?" Oliver asked flabbergasted, starring at her for a moment or two.

"I said 'yes'. Now are you going to stand there all day or walk me?"

"Oh, yeah." Oliver ran a few steps to catch up to the girl who had already turned her back to him as she started walking in the direction he presumed lead to where she worked.

As he walked side by side to the mystery girl named Lilly, he couldn't help but feel a sense want and longing. It wasn't so much as a literal need, but more so a figurative want or desire. There was something about her; in the way that she walked and acted towards him and her confidence and manner of that she spoke. She seemed so sure of herself, and even in a moment of panic and confusion she still seemed to come of as calm as ever. (Or as calm as someone would be in a situation like that) He had just met her, and already he was feeling a connection.

There was something about her. Something that drew him towards her.

He couldn't quite put his finger on what the specific thing was, but he was sure it was a mixture of a few different things. The way she threw her hair over her shoulder when she turned and started to walk; it wasn't a snobbish hair flip, but more so a frustrated and eager flip. The way that she mocked him as if she had known him for many years, and the cute way she toyed with the empire belt around her blouse.

Not to mention, but even her name was interesting— _Lilly_. It held depth to it and emotion too. It was feminine but not frou-frou and it wasn't an all that common name. Something about it… it rolled right off the tongue and he could tell that it suited her.

"So, do you always ask to walk random strangers to their places of business, or am I the first?" Lilly threw him a sideways glance and Oliver could see the small smile played on her lips.

_Was she flirting with him?_

"No. You're the first," Oliver responded.

"I'm flattered."

This girl was so unique. She was flirting with a complete stranger… well, not a complete stranger; he did save her life. Twice. She was keeping him so amused and star struck with every little word that came out of her mouth.

"So, where exactly do you work?"

"At _Mountain Equipment Co-Op_. I'm a writer," She answered proudly.

"At the magazine? Well, that must be nice."

She couldn't tell if he was being sincere or if he was joking, "What do you do then?" Lilly asked, slightly defensive.

Oliver chuckled as he picked up on her slight pout, and Lilly's knees felt weak once again.

"I write for a little publication. Maybe you've heard of it."

Lilly raised her eyebrow in curiosity, "Really? Which one?"

"The _New York Times,_" Oliver mentioned nonchalantly.

"What do you write?" Lilly's curiosity getting the best of her.

"The obituaries."

The blue eyed beauty's eyebrow rose once again as she questioned bluntly: "The obituaries?"

"Yeah, I've got the last say."

"Don't you think that's a little morbid?"

Oliver thought over it for a couple seconds, and then let out a small laugh. "I guess it kinda is. Well, it pays the bills."

And within seconds the two of them erupted into laughter.

--

"So, how long have you been living in New York?" Lilly asked.

"Six years this fall. I lived in Boston before moving to the city."

On the walk to the magazine headquarters, the two young writers started a game of 'Question and Answer' to try to get to know each other a little more. As more things were revealed about one another the closer the pair became.

"So, how about you?"

"One year."

"So, you're new around these parts, huh?" Oliver questioned, earning a small laugh from his companion.

"Sort of. Yeah, I guess."

"So where did you use to live?"

"Malibu."

"Seriously? Why did you leave? It seems like the perfect place."

"I was offered a job here." Lilly paused for a small moment then continued, "Enough about me, it's your turn. So, what's been your favorite New York moment so far?"

**

* * *

****A/N: Anybody want to take a guess as to what Oliver's favorite NY moment is? **


	4. Kapitel IV

**Disclaimer: **You all know the drill: I tell you I don't own and you don't go calling up the lawyers. Kay?

**A/N: ****Yeah, so I feel like complete crap for not doing this sooner. I could go on and on about how much of a bitch I am for not updating, but I'm sure you all just want to get to the story for I'll leave the apology for last.**

**A large thank you goes out to ****pocroyo**** for kicking my butt into gear with a review. Thanks Darlin'. This updates for you!**

* * *

"_So where did you use to live?"_

"_Malibu."_

"_Seriously? Why did you leave? It seems like the perfect place." _

"_I was offered a job here." Lilly paused for a small moment then continued, "Enough about me, it's your turn. So what's been your favorite part of living in New York?"_

"Meeting interesting people like yourself." He said it after a second or two, Lilly wasn't even sure if he was serious on not.

"So, how often to do you save random strangers anyways? I'd like to hope it isn't a daily occurrence; I'd be afraid to know people often need heroes."

Oliver let out a tiny laugh as he responded. "I thought it was my turn to ask the question?" he teased as an eyebrow went up in questioning.

Lilly blushed slightly as he gave her that look once again and she fell silent as she awaited his next question.

"What do you miss most about California?"

The time seemed to tick by while Oliver waited for the blonde's response. When he didn't hear one after what he thought was minutes, he took it upon himself to see if she was okay. His eyes landed on her face and she didn't even notice. She had a far off look on her face as her eyes had glazed over; as though she was looking for something that wasn't there.

Oliver had instantly regretted his question as he thought he may have hit a nerve or a subject she wasn't comfortable with talking about. He was just about to clear his throat and change the question when Lilly's soft voice piped up.

"The ocean." Her voice sounded a lot more far off than her expression let on.

He looked at her with wide eyes, as he waited for her to hopefully elaborate on her broad answer.

"It's been a while since I've been home and it's odd… but the thing I miss the most is the waves and the salty air."

"To be completely honest I was sort of expecting a typical answer of family or a boyfriend or something." The brunette ran his fingers through his messy locks as he looked at her with a smile plastered on his handsome face.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I miss my family dearly. Just, the ocean was so wide and I felt truly at home there." She let out a nervous laugh, "Cheesy isn't it?"

Oliver winked at her. "Maybe," He answered.

Her response was a playful shoulder bump with her arm.

"So, anything else you need to know about me?" She asked jokingly.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure," He thought intently. "Besides. It's your turn to ask anyways."

"I think I'm all done though. I know all there is know." Lilly told him honestly.

"Is that so? I mean you know my birthday, my family and where I grew up; are you sure that's all?"

"Well, what about you? Don't you want to know anything else about me?" A mild case of disappointment laced her voice which Oliver picked up; once again he laughed.

Lilly mentally groaned. She was liking this guy and his laugh wasn't helping the situation.

"Is there anything _you_ want to tell _me_?"

The female of the duo thought about it for a few seconds.

"I can fit my whole fist in my mouth."

If she was going to tell him everything she wasn't going to hold anything back.

He gave her the oddest look which she returned back and the two doubled over in laughter.

Lilly wiped a single tear from the corner of her eye before continuing. "You don't want to see it," she warned.

This made Oliver laugh even more as he bent to his knees.

"I'm being totally honest!" She was speaking with more laughter than offense-ness and Oliver tried his hardest to stand straight.

While in their state of nirvana, Lilly made the mistake of glancing around. The light around their situation faded fast as she realized that her stop would be coming up soon. If she did the calculations right it was only 2 more streets over.

Oliver looked up at her as he stood straight and realized she wasn't laughing.

"Hey, you okay in there?"

The fairer of the two shook her head and let out a believable 'yes' before the pair started to walk once again.

"What you thinking 'bout?" Lilly asked looking at her companion.

"Truth or lie?"

She gave him an awkward look before responding without thinking. "Truth…?"

"I can whistle through my nose."

Snorting a laugh, Lilly looked at Oliver the way he had looked at her when she made me spontaneous confession. "What was the reason in telling me that?"

"Well, I thought it was only fair. You told me a weird trait, so I just told you mine."

She raised a blonde eyebrow in his direction. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The pair locked eyes as before and as if déjà vu held a grip on them, they erupted with laughter; causing the two to stop in their tracks and catch their breath and in a second it got quiet.

As if a shot of adrenaline had been shot through her veins, Lilly looked at her partner and shouted 'race you!' as she took of running down the street. Oliver gave her a look before shaking his head, laughing, and then taking off after her.

It didn't take too long to catch up to her (she was in heels after all) and once he did she abruptly stopped in her tracks.

As she leaned against a brick wall on the side of a shop, Lilly panted as she looked up at Oliver with her blue eyes sparkling. "That was fun," she heaved with laughter.

"What was the point in that?" Oliver was confused as a smile tugged at his lips.

"It got too quiet."

"… and running helped how?"

"Well, it got us laughing didn't?"

Oliver didn't argue with her but he was willing to point out the looking pedestrians staring in their direction. "It also got the folks around to look at us."

She let her blue eyes wander around the people around them and she let out a small giggle. Picking herself up from the wall she grabbed Oliver wrist before continuing to walk down the last street.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I realized this is overdue and I couldn't feel more terribly. I won't lie and blame the computer when this is my own fault. I got so busy with my chemistry and biology mid-terms coming up that I placed this priority at the back of my mind and totally forgot. Not to mention, but a bad case of writers block hit me. Hard. **

**Still, it's not excuse but I hope I can make it all up to you with a new story that will be coming out soon. (around Halloween-ish?) Check my front page for updates.**


End file.
